


30 Days of Destiel- Day 5

by ICarryDeathOnMyWings



Series: 30 Days of Destiel Fluff [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Human!Castiel - Freeform, Kind!Dean, M/M, No Romance, confused!Castiel, hair cuts, hints towards something more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICarryDeathOnMyWings/pseuds/ICarryDeathOnMyWings
Summary: Castiel's hair is growing now that he's a human so Dean gives him a haircut.





	30 Days of Destiel- Day 5

**Author's Note:**

> The others don't go together but this one is in a totally different season. They aren't even together. But the word was 'clip' and I couldn't help myself. I haven't seen a fic like this, so I'm a little proud of this idea. I know that it's been a very, very, very long time since I posted but I wanted to get back into it. I hope you enjoy!

Day 5: Clip

Castiel had been a human for a while, which meant that body functions he had once been unaccustomed to, were now happening to him. One of those things was hair growth. That’s right. Castiel’s hair was growing for the first time. He didn’t know what I did with it because… well, when he was an angel he didn’t have to worry about it. He just kept his hair the same length as Jimmy had had it. 

The first person to realize Castiel’s new hair was, of course, Dean. Dean had been staring at Castiel all day and it was starting to get on the ex-angel’s nerves, “What is it, Dean?” He huffed at the hunter. 

Dean held his hands up in surrender, “Hey, hey. I was just looking at your hair. It’s getting long.” 

“Oh,” Castiel said. “I- you are right, it is.” He reached a hand up and ran his fingers through his hair, “I wasn’t sure what to do with it.” He admitted sheepishly. 

Dean smiled just a little, “Well, I think that we need to clip it.” He stood up, offering a hand to Castiel, “Come on. I got a razor that I use to cut mine.”

Castiel didn’t really know what to say to that. For a second he was irrationally worried that Dean would want something in return but he quickly shook the feeling away. It was Dean. So he stood up with a small nod, “Okay, Dean.” 

Dean lead him to the bathroom and dragged a chair behind him. He set Castiel down in the chair and ran his fingers through his hair a few times, to get a feel for the length is what Dean would tell himself. He hummed thoughtfully, “You want the same thing?” He asked. He plugged the razor into the wall and turned it on.

Castiel flinched at the noise and looked up at Dean with eyes wide, “W-what’s that?” Dean quickly turned the razor off, “Hey, hey.” He said gently, “It’s only the razor. It doesn’t hurt, I promise you that.” 

To prove his point, Dean turned the razor on again and pressed it against his palm. He turned it to Castiel, “See? There. It’ll just take away your hair. I’ll shave the sides and cut the top a bit. You’ll look just like you did.” He walked behind Castiel again and looked at him in the mirror. 

Blue eyes followed Dean’s form, “Okay.” He smiled a little bit. 

Dean smiled at him, “You’re going to be just fine.” He promised. He turned the razor on once more and started gliding it through Castiel’s hair. It wasn’t overly long, but it started falling to the floor as Dean worked. Castiel was fascinated by it. He had never seen something quite so… he wasn’t sure how to describe it. It was odd but in the most interesting way. After a few minutes, Dean shut the razor off and moved to the clippers.

Once again, he ran his fingers through Castiel’s hair. This time it was to stand it up to make cutting it easier. He smiled at Cas, “You doing okay?” 

“Yes, Dean.” Castiel nodded and smiled, “Thank you for this.” 

“No need to thank me, Cas.” He said. He ruffled his hands in Castiel’s hair once he was done so that the loose pieces fell to the floor. He grinned, “Lookin’ like a new man. Now, I’ll teach you how to shave.”


End file.
